


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Post-Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Mindy and Danny the morning after Morgan and Tamra's wedding.(now featuring a chapter 2!)
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very first TMP fanfic - will there be more? who heckin' knows. I miss them, though. And I can't believe there are like, no post-finale fics. So I wrote this one.

The sounds of heavy breathing and contented sighs filled the dark room. Their son was sound asleep upstairs, the soft beams of light of the early morning sun peeked through the curtains of the bedroom, and the two people occupying the bed lay still together, completely wrapped in one another. Danny's lips were pressed to her neck, just below Mindy's ear where he could feel the rush of blood coursing through her carotid artery and it made him smile. Her nails dragged lazily along his back as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, but then they suddenly dug in to his shoulders when he tried to shift back. 

Danny frowned and lifted his head to see quiet tears spilling from Mindy's eyes, his heart clenching with worry. "Min?" he croaked out, leaning his weight on one arm so he could wipe the stream of tears away with his free hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Despite the tears, she smiled and shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me," she whispered. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, her eyes darting down to his chin so she didn't have to look him in the eye as she spoke her next words. "It's just... a few years ago, before we broke up and you were not-so-subtly trying to get me pregnant again-"

"Min..." 

She finally looked at him, seeing the pain behind his eyes and lifted a hand to cup his face. "Just wait, let me get this out, okay?" She waited a beat for him to nod and then continued. "There was one night, you wanted to stay inside me and I was being short with you. Again, your intentions were not the best, but I just brushed you aside and..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes burning with fresh tears. "What I realize now is that I have never felt more whole than I do right now. When it's you and me together like this. I tried so many times to recapture this feeling after you, but I couldn't. You're a part of me, Danny." 

Danny smiled, a breath he didn't know he was holding escaping him as he leaned down and kissed her cheeks, kissing her tears away before his lips found hers. He shifted again as they kissed, his hand grabbing the back of her thigh and lifting it so he could slide deeper into her. He was no longer hard, but they both moaned at the sensation. He pulled away from her mouth and stared deep into her eyes, his own a bit watery at the emotions flooding his body. 

"I'm sorry about the way I handled things back then," he said. "We never were great at communicating with each other. And when we did talk, it was usually a screaming match. But I never stopped loving you. No matter who I was with, I didn't feel one hundred percent there. It was like those years spent away from you, I was floating outside of my own body, looking down at myself. Having you here, in my arms again..." He smiled wide, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "It's the most amazing feeling, Min. I feel alive again and not like I'm just floating through life." 

She lifted her head and kissed him again, their tears mixing together. They whispered "I love you's" between kisses, their bodies tingling. Just when he felt himself stirring again inside of her, the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs interrupted them. Their lips parted and they both froze, listening to the sounds on the other side of the door. When they heard the TV switch on, Dora's voice muffled from behind the closed door, they smirked at each other. 

"How long do you think we have?" she asked him, her voice laced with arousal. 

"How quiet can you be?" he countered with a knowing look. 

She smacked his shoulder and bucked her hips into him impatiently. Danny pulled his hips back until just the tip of him was inside and then thrust in hard, a squeak escaping Mindy's tightly closed lips. He raised his eyebrow at her and she blushed before she grabbed his hand and gingerly placed it over her mouth. With a chuckle, Danny began to piston into her, making sure with every thrust in, his pelvis was grinding into her clit. The muffled sounds of her moans against his palm were urging him on and he stared down at her, watching the pleasure cross over her features. He tilted his hips slightly and smirked when her eyes rolled back into her head, a series of grunts rapidly growing in succession until her entire body stiffened beneath him and then she began to shudder in ecstacy. He groaned, dropping his head to her neck and his teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder. She squeezed him so tight between her legs that he came hard inside her. His hips jerked twice more and then he collapsed, panting heavily. 

They had only been resting for two minutes when they heard the soft knock on the doors.

"Mommy? I'm hungry."

The couple chuckled and shared one more kiss. Danny rolled off of her as Mindy called out to Leo that she would be right there. 

"I'll make us breakfast," Danny told her as he sat up for which Mindy was forever grateful. He had come inside her twice within thirty minutes and she needed a shower. 

He stood from the bed and stretched before pulling on his boxers. Mindy continued to lie under the sheets, ogling his body with a smile. He caught her staring and winked at her and then padded barefoot out of the bedroom to greet their son good morning. Mindy took a few moments to lay in the bed, the morning sun now shining bright through the window and beaming down on her. She could hear Danny moving around her kitchen and his silly words and Leo's giggles and found herself more relaxed than she ever had been in her entire life. 

This felt right. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a stand-alone but also related to this fic, but due to a lack of plot and attention span, I just thought I'd add it on here lol

"Goddamnit, Danny..."

Danny opened his eyes and glanced over to see Mindy standing in front of the mirror in the corner of the room. Her body was twisted to view the red welts and already forming bruises on her thighs and the round curve of her ass cheeks. He bit back a smirk as she glared at him through the reflection.

"I'm already walking funny - now I'm gonna have the most trouble sitting down at all." 

He threw the covers off himself and stood from the bed with a yawn and stretch of his muscles. He padded barefoot over to her and turned slightly so his back was visible in the mirror. An array of scratches and dried blood littered his back and shoulders, not to mention the bite mark on his collarbone. "We're in the same boat, sweetheart," he said simply.

Mindy's cheek flushed slightly. "I think we got the last of our aggression out?"

He chuckled, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and gazing at her through the mirror. "I'm just glad Richie picked up Leo this morning after breakfast. We made quite the ruckus."

"Ruckus?" she snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're so old." She caught his eye and blushed harder, her nails lightly tracing patterns along his forearm that was draped over her stomach. "You're right, though. My throat kinda hurts, along with the rest of my body. I'm surprised my neighbors haven't complained yet."

"Well, we had a lot of lost time to make up for..." He dipped his head down and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, closing his eyes and taking in the sweet scent of her lingering body wash. 

"I need another shower," she mumbled, shifting in her stance uncomfortably. 

He mumbled incoherently into her skin and slid his hand down her belly and through the small tuft of hair at the apex of her thighs. He was thrilled to find out last night that she still kept herself trim in the way he liked rather than completely bare like she used to. His fingers found her still dripping from their last round and he traced two fingers up to her swollen clit. He peeked open his eyes as he began to draw circles around her and saw her eyes staring at his hand as it moved between her legs. "Spread your legs for me, baby," he whispered into her neck.

She immediately obliged, despite the fact that her body ached everywhere - she was ready for him again. He increased the pressure and she gasped, her nails digging into his arm around her waist that was basically holding her up at this point. He slid two fingers easily into her and moved them in and out, curling and dragging against her walls at a tortuously slow pace. Mindy's eyes fluttered, but she forced herself to keep them open, the sight of his fingers disappearing and then reappearing dripping with her wetness turning her on even more. He increased his pace, his palm butting against her clit until she moaned loudly and her thighs began to shake. He slid his fingers out from her pulsating walls and prolonged her orgasm by massaging her clit directly. Her knees buckled and she started to collapse, but he held her to him with a grin. 

"Danny," she whimpered. "Danny, please, it's too much-"

He pinched her clit between his fingers and then shoved them back into her roughly. She screamed out and he stilled his hand, feeling her rhythmically clench around his digits as she came again. When he pulled his fingers back out, her release dripped down his wrist and her thighs. He patted her pussy twice, delighting in the involuntary jerk of her hips at her over-sensitivity. He waited until she caught her breath before he bent down and picked her up, holding her bridal-style. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. 

"Now, how about a bath?" he asked, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Bastard," she mumbled and he let out a laugh.


End file.
